Hyuuga Motel 2:Race to Her Heart
by cocoaXcookies
Summary: It's been two years since Tenten's first stay at Hyuuga Motels. Now she's a full-time employee, working and dating her co-worker Hyuuga Neji. But when Tenten's childhood friend and famous pop idol steps on the scene, Neji will have to fight for her hard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. : P

A/N: OMG, I am SO sorry for the super-super-super-long wait. Please refrain yourselves from murdering me until I'm finished with this story and I right my will XD. I had another looong writer's block. I'll try my hardest to update!!

"Welcome to Hyuuga Motel! Can I help you?" Tenten chirped to the new customer. He got easily drawn into her happy atmosphere, and blushed lightly as he said, "I made a reservation here. Check under the name, Takahashi Naoki."

"Hai!" Tenten gave him a broad smile, and skipped her way down to the other end of the counter where the computers were. Takahashi Naoki-san just dreamily stared after her, probably silently melting away in his mind. I stared too, but at him. When we finally met eyes, he flinched, gave a small shudder, and turned stone-stiff. Takahashi quickly snapped around to stare in front of him.

"Alright, here are your keys!" Tenten gave him his keys, motel receipt, all that, while Takahashi rigidly nodded, avoiding both her and my eyes. He scooped up the stuff and bowed down quickly, muttered a quick "Arigato-gozaimasu" and ran out the door in one quick move. Tenten didn't even have time to return the bow.

"Really, Neji, you're going to scare away the customers if you keep doing that." Tenten laughed while saying this. It was our lunch break, and we were outside, in that quiet meadow that started it all. We were eating a bento Tenten made for two.

"Hey, a boyfriend needs to be overprotective sometimes, right?" I remarked, before eating the little sausage squid from Tenten's chopsticks that was offered out to me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when the CEO begins to blame you for decreasing profits!" She teased, and stuffed her mouth with rice.

It's been two years since Tenten started working here, and two years since we started going out. The entire staff, including the president of Hyuuga Hotels, Hyuuga Motels' predecessor, knows about our relationship. At times, it can be _very _annoying. After the little scare with Tayuya, she apologized sincerely, helped out at the motel a lot more, and even won some Staff of the Month awards. Then, she decided to try modeling. Now, Tayuya's an idol, and is quickly growing popularity among the kids and teenagers. She often books a cabin here, just to visit us. We're pretty good friends now.

"Gong gong gong" Tenten swung her head in the direction of the motel, and said, "There's the bell. We better go."

"Alright, can you help pick me up?" I held out a hand.

"Sure, tough guy" She rolled her eyes in a teasing way, and accepted my hand. As she pulled me up, apparently she pulled me up too hard, because with a soundly thud we were back on the tall grass again.

"Oof, wow you're heavy," Tenten poked me in the chest.

"All that 'heavy' is called muscles," I got up, brushed myself off, and helped Tenten up. She gave me a long, full kiss, before I said, "Let's go, before they think we're doing something inappropriate."

Tenten laughed at that, grabbed my hand and we ran back to the motel.

"Welcome to Hyuuga Motel, how may I help you?" Tenten went back to assisting customers, while I ran back and forth from the reservation desk to the file room behind it. The phone started ringing softly. I glanced at Tenten. She noticed the phone too, but was busy helping a family of four. She nodded at me to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Neji-san? Good, it's you. Come to the back of motel. Bring Tenten too." With a click, the person on the other end hung up, leaving me with that slightly annoying beep. I sighed. It was no other then Tsunade-san, manager of the hotel. She requested that everybody call her Tsunade-sama, but we just call her Tsunade-san. Only the ones willing to commit suicide would call her Tsunade-chan.

"Tenten, Tsunade-san wants us."

"Got it. Hey Rin, fill my spot."  
"'Kay!" With that, we were out the door, going to the secret entrance at the back. The entrance was hardly used. Who would use it now?

"You're finally here. You guys are so slow." Tsunade-san tapped her nails on her clipboard, with an obviously annoyed look at our pace. A man in a silver suit, with a cigar in his mouth stood next to her. His purple hat stood out against the black suits of the bodyguards behind him, all stone silent with an expressionless face. Next to the cigar-smoking man stood a younger man, with a square jaw and hair that seemed to pile all on one side. His bangs covered his left eye, with the tips of his hair a dyed brown red. He was wearing much simpler and casual attire, consisting only of a white t-shirt with a green collar under a red jacket, with dark denim jeans to match. On his collar bone laid a necklace, and in the middle of the silver pendant was a scripted D. I cringed. After seeing the necklace, I immediately knew who it was.

"Dareh!" Tenten squealed, rushing towards him with arms open for a hug. Several of the bodyguards made a motion to stop her, but Dareh motioned that it was okay.

"Hey Ten, how's it been?" He swooped her up in a giant hug. Tenten threw her head back and laughed. She playfully swatted him. "I can't believe you still call me that!"

Dareh Takamura. Famous famous famous singer/actor. Everybody knew him. He had the largest fan club known, and if you insulted him in front of them, they will find you, and beat the living shit out of you. I've seen them do it. (Courtesy of Naruto the moron).

Apparently, everybody forgot that _I_ was still in this little happy reunion scene. I cleared my throat, and Tenten thoughtfully remembered. Wriggling out of Dareh's grasp, she skipped back to my side, and clung on my arm.

"Dareh, this is my boyfriend, Neji. Neji, Dareh's one of my childhood friends." Tenten introduced us. Maybe it was just me, but I thought I saw Dareh frown at the word "boyfriend". Even if he did frown, all traces of it were gone, because immediately after, he nodded and smiled at me like I was his long-lost brother.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" No –kun at the end, no manners. He held up his hand, but I only replied, "Good." I didn't take up his handshake.

Awkwardly, Dareh put his hand down, and let it slide. Turning to Tsunade-san, he said "I really think I'm gonna like it here, Tsunade-chan!"

Holy shit. I can't believe he said that. Tenten and I just gaped at Dareh and Tsunade-_san_, waiting for her reaction.

She just coolly and smoothly said, "That is great Dareh. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, just call for these two. They'll be attending to you." Tsuande-san caught my small groan. "_Right?"_ she asked, her teeth grinding through her smile.

"Right," I coughed up. Tenten nudged me and gave me a disapproving frown. "Really, anything" I added with an afterthought. Her lips formed a smile again.

"Alright, the first thing you guys can do is escort Mr. Takamura to his cabin. And while he's here, he'll be under the code name 'Dino'. Do you understand?" Tenten and I nodded. "Okay then, Dareh. Enjoy your stay." Tsunade-san gave him a sickening sweet smile, and left.

"You heard her, Tenten, escort me to my cabin!" Dareh swung his hands in a general direction, while grabbing Tenten around the waist.

Giggling, she struggled against him. "Wrong way, you idiot! That way!" Tenten tore out of his grasp and began half running, half prancing in the other direction. Dareh ran after her, with his army of bodyguards, but not before giving me a glare, one that almost matched the famous Hyuuga glare. Damn bastard. I gritted my teeth and threw myself in a sprint, as if instead of racing to his cabin, we were racing after Tenten's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: *blows dust off account*

Again, extremely sorry about the delays…I won't be able to update very often but will try! School is very busy, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"So this is where I get to stay?" Dareh/Dino asked as he paced around what would be his room for the next two months. His stay was so anticipated that apparently, they built an entirely new three-story cabin specifically for him.

Well, they call it a "cabin". More like a "suite".

Dareh Takamura is an extremely well-known celebrity, it's impossible for one NOT to know of him. He's known as the "Triple Threat Takamura", for his natural skills in singing, acting, dancing. On top of his charm and good looks and overall perfection, he should be considered moreover "Infinite Threat Takamura". From a surprise appearance at Hyuuga Motels an hour ago, it turns out Dareh is Tenten's childhood friend as well.

"Yup, this is especially for you! Well, you and your manager and your bodyguards. But the top floor is entirely and only yours! Everything in here is state-of-the-art and brand new…" Tenten rambled on and on about the new building, giving Dareh a tour of the place, while Dareh listened and smiled intently at her, joking around and always commenting on how AMAZING everything is and how it was just SO nice of the company to build a BRAND NEW building JUST for HIM.

What a suck-up.

But Tenten was always more confident and positive about people (even after what happened with Tayuya) than I ever was, am, and will be, so she didn't notice all the brown-nosing Dareh was doing and cheerfully nodded and laughed along. Despite the fact that I was Tenten's boyfriend, and have been for two years, I walked right behind the two, while Dareh took my usual spot next to her. It was hard to walk on the other side of Tenten too, since Dareh's bodyguards had created a small amoeba around the two. Finally, I gave up and unwillingly settled to walking behind them. Occasionally Tenten would look back and smile at me while making a comment, trying to start a conversation with me as well. I just silently nodded and let a small grumble, trying to let her know how pissed I was that her childhood friend had just taken over my side of Tenten, but Dareh would always notice when she did this and crack another joke or comment or compliment, forcing her to stop talking to me. Once or twice before Tenten turned back to face Dareh, I noticed a small crease in her eyebrows, one that only appeared when she was worried or frustrated at something. It soothed my restless self somewhat, but it was not enough.

"…And there you go! Your temporary home for the next two months!" said Tenten as she flourished her arms up, ending her mini tour. Dareh clapped out loud, making Tenten giggle. I glared at Dareh's back, pretending to bore holes into his back. Tenten only giggled like that around me. Only me. And only when I did something for her that I wouldn't do normally. Like throw a surprise party for her birthday. Which I still have yet to do. But after her small bout of giggles started, Dareh's bodyguard started clapping too, following Dareh's actions. It totally erased the smile of Tenten's face and made her blush, and I thought I could almost see a sweatdrop make its way down Dareh's head.

But that's impossible. That kinda stuff only happens in anime.

"Thanks Tenten, the place's really nice, I'll really enjoy it here" Tenten broke into a smile at Dareh's words, "but…I do have one more question…", he finished, drawing out the words slowly.

"That is?" asked Tenten.

"Well, you see, I'm not very good at cooking and taking care of myself, and I know that the workers here will clean up the place, but I don't really trust them cleaning and going through my stuff, because, you know…" Tenten nodded in understanding. "So I was wondering that maybe I could get a personal maid? Like, ask someone I know really well to come live here with me, along with the cleaning and stuff. Of course I'll give them extra pay too. Out of my own salary." Dareh finished.

I did not like where this was heading.

"That's not a problem at all, who do you wanna ask?" Tenten answered, but as soon as she finished, Dareh scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around once before saying "You", with that big-ass, trademark smile.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I had enough. As soon as he put her down, I immediately cut in between the two of them, standing protectively in front of Tenten, trying to glare him down, somewhat unsuccessfully. Unfortuantely, we were the same height. Exact. Same. Height. Dareh gave me a challenging smirk reminiscent of Sasuke that pissed me off even more. This guy can do the Hyuuga glare, the Sasuke smirk, what other freaking impersonations does he have?

A small laugh slipping from Tenten distracted us as we turned around to see what the cause of her laughter was. She smiled at Dareh and said, "Sorry, but I can't do that, Tsunade-chan wouldn't allow it, since she's placed me on head of reservations now."

The last bit of info made me confused. "Wait what? I thought I was head of reservations?" Tenten shrugged "I know, but for some reason she replaced you with me. She wouldn't tell me why, just saying that from now on, I'm to be the new head." That left me with nothing to do. Tenten also seemed to realize this, because then, she turned to look at Dareh with that smile of realization and said, "But that's okay, since Neji can stay here with you instead!"

….Tenten. What. The. Fuck.

Tenten's not stupid, I know that. If she was she'd have already cut herself with all those weapons she uses in her martial arts classes. I'm a higher degree black belt than she is, but even I can't use weapons with the same mastery and skill she does. Never have I seen her injure herself once. Ever. The only time when she was injured with her own weapons was when some other girl from the Sand Country came in a tournament and cheated. Well, I'm not sure if she did, but she must've. Anyways.

Dareh's composure slips for a moment, but gets right on track. "Sure, that's great! I wouldn't mind at all!" he said facing me, grinning once again. I just glared at him. Though it was hardly noticeable, you could just see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Awesome! I'll go talk to Tsunade-san about it; I'll leave you guys here." Tenten said, happy that a compromise was made, and turned around. Before I lost my chance, I grabbed her by the arm and growled, "No, I'm coming WITH you." and maybe sorta kinda dragged her out of the door.

"Ow! Let go!" Tenten said as soon as we were out of the door. She yanked herself out of my grasp and began to rub her arm, which had a red imprint of my hand. She looked up at me annoyed. "What is it?! Why'd you do that?!"

"Why'd you do THAT!?! Making me WORK for Dareh, as a 'personal maid' no less!?!?" I shot back at her, my insides boiling.

"Because you heard him, he needed someone!! Plus us two are the only ones he'd trust with his belongings!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I mumbled under my breath, but Tenten heard me and smacked me on the head. I returned with a glare.

"Why are you so against working for him?? I mean, I know you have your whole 'Hyuuga pride' thing and all, but really!?!"

"It's not that!" I roared, mad that Tenten couldn't understand.

"Then what is it!!!" Tenten asked, almost completely exasperated. I was silent for a few moments, until she asked me what it was again.

"…I don't like him. I feel like he's going to do something to you. Just…don't be so close around him okay?" I said unwillingly, as if saying it out loud would make it true. Instead of believing me, Tenten just rolled her eyes around.

"Neji, he's my CHILDHOOD FRIEND. That I haven't seen since I was, oh, I don't know, 8?? How can I NOT be so close to him?" Tenten sighed, and then looked back up at me with the saddest eyes only she can do. My cold hard exterior began to melt away at that look. "Please Neji? Cut him some slack?"

How could I not say no? "Alright…sorry." I apologized, and pulled her back, hugging her tight.

THIRD PERSON POV

"So that's the girl, huh…" said Dareh's manager, lighting up his cigar again. The two were at their building, watching Neji and Tenten walk away hand in hand.

"Yeah. She was my friend when I was little." Dareh replied, totally indifferent and uninterested.

"Hm. Alright." Dareh's manager huffed out some smoke, and proceeded to walk back inside. "This'll be interesting…" He secretly smiled to himself, his mind occupied with what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The next day, Tsunade-san called me into her office. It was on the second story of the reservation building, with large consecutive panes of one-way windows. You could see out of them, but not in. I liked those windows. It was like you were a spy, and no one knew you were there except you.

They made me feel like a ninja.

"You want something Tsunade-san?" I asked, stepping into her office. It was quite spacious actually. The wall with the giant windows curved, and had a great view of the other buildings and cabins. Right in front of those windows was her desk, piled with papers—probably letters from the main branch of Hyuuga Hotels, bills to pay, and newspapers with the day's lottery number. One of them was on her desk, and a lottery ticket next to it. Everyone knew how much Tsunade-san loved to gamble, even though she was terribly bad at it. At least she had sense and used her own money to gamble, and not the motel's.

Tsunade-san was tapping her fingers against a smaller pile of papers. "Come here," she said, "I need to ask you about something."

I approached her desk. "What is it?"

She stared for a bit at her desk, as if lost in thought. Suddenly, her eyes snapped up and stared straight into mine. "You're going to be working full-time for Dino while he's here?"

"Dareh? Yeah…he said he didn't trust the other people with his stuff so he asked Tenten to work for him…" Did Tsunade-san just tense up? "…but she said she couldn't since apparently you replaced MY job with her…" *insert glare* "…and she decided to appoint me as his personal maid." I finished. If Tsunade-san had stiffed, there was no sign of it anymore. She was leaning back in her chair, pleased as could be. "Alright, I just wanted to confirm that. You can get back to work now." she said, dismissing me. I eyerolled and was about to exit when a question came to me.

"Hey Tsunade-san? Why did you replace me with Tenten? Was I a bad worker or something?" I questioned. She just shrugged. When she shrugged, I knew I would get nothing out of her, so I just left the room, thinking how pointless that meeting was.

* * *

"Oh hey, you're finally here! Took you long enough." Dareh said when I entered through the door, not bothering to look up from his cell phone. I ignored his comment on my punctuality, in shock of the extremely trashed room he was in. Clothes were carelessly thrown around everywhere, his guitar was set precariously next to a VERY tall pile of electronics and CDs and papers, which seemed to sway with the lightest movement. Food crumbs were found upon every surface possible upon closer inspection, and mud trails were all over the floor. Filthy was too narrow of a description to cover it. _Living hazard to health _was a better word. Or four.

"So I got your text telling me to come here. And now I'm here." I tried to tiptop my way across the floor to the bathroom, where the cleaning supplies were held. At least the bathroom was more or less clean. After moving the pile of boxers and undershirts that were blocking the cabinet door, I took out some Febreze, pressed down hard on the button, and didn't let go.

"Cough cough, what is it that!?!" Dareh exclaimed mid-cough when I went back to his room and continued spraying it everywhere.

"It's better than what your room smells like." I said. I was scared of moving around too much—that if I hit something, it'd come crashing down on me. And making a bigger mess for myself to clean.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Can you stay here by yourself and clean? I wanna go out and grab something to eat." Without me answering, he excused himself and left to wherever. I ignored his rudeness. His presence gone would mean I'd be able to better concentrate anyways. I set down the Febreze, took out some latex gloves from the bathroom cabinets again, and began to dig through the giant mess. If only Dareh's fans could see this. If only Tenten could see this.

* * *

DAREH'S POV.

"Surprise!" I wrapped my hands around her chocolate eyes so she couldn't see. She reached back and tried to swat me on the head, but I would only dodge away.

"Oh Dareh I know it's you already! Now can you let me go?? I'm trying to do work!" Tenten said, her hand still splaying around.

"But you always do work!" I complained, trying to sound cut. Tenten snorted. "Well no crap, it's my job! That's what I'm _paid_ for?"

"Just take a break? Plus I don't think Tsunade-chan would mind…I'll just say I needed your help with something?" I tried to bargain, pulling her head back so our faces were parallel.

"With what? Reservations? Seriously Dareh, if you're just here to play, go away, I'll be with you later okay?" Tenten put her hands on top of mine, so small in comparison, and tried to push them away so she could see. I let her do so, and made sure I had my puppy face on, full blast. She took a look, and I could already see her will breaking a bit. I stuck my bottom lip out a little further. "Please?"

That was it. She finally caved in. Sighing, she said, "Fine fine, let's go. But no more than an hour okay? Or else my coworkers are going to get on my case." I smiled a huge smile and nodded, grabbed her hand, and proceeded to go outside.

* * *

We ended up sitting at a cliff, looking over this wide lake. There wasn't any wind in the air, and the sun reflecting off the water hurt my eyes. Looking behind me, I could just barely see the edge of the reservation building poking over the leafy trees. Tenten was lying on her back, sleeping so quietly. So much for playing. I lied down next to her, own my side. A few curls had come out of her usual tight buns. I twirled them around my finger a couple times, just shy of brushing her neck. Her hair still smelled the same as when we were little. That woody, book smell that I used to pretend to hate back in the day. I stared sadly at her peaceful face, so blissfully oblivous of what was in the future.


End file.
